


Priorities

by lashden



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Peter Parker is a sugar boy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashden/pseuds/lashden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэдпул знает, как надо расставлять акценты и приоритеты в отношениях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

Тебе нужен ломо-фотоаппарат, пластинки Колтрейна в потертых бумажных конвертах, тамблер, чтобы носить с собой соевый латте, купленный на пересечении Пятой авеню и бульвара Вечно молодых фотографов, заваливающих горизонт. Тебе нужны узкие джинсы, майки с принтами никому не известных художников, абонемент в музей Естественной истории и толстенный справочник по строению скелета кита, который ты никогда не откроешь. Тебе нужно обзавестись парочкой немейнстримных друзей, найти худую подружку, одевающуюся в pastel gothic и мечтающую утопиться в первой же парижской канаве.   
Тебе совсем не нужно надевать обтягивающий костюм из спандекса.  
Не нужно каждый вечер выходить спасать этот город, который не может постичь глубин твоего внутреннего мира, протекающего через снимки. Кто, кроме меня, вообще смотрит на эти фотки с бокэ, развешанные по стенам твоей самобытной фотолаборатории?.. Кого, кроме меня, интересует твой внутренний мир?  
Сиди в своих атмосферных кофейнях и не попадайся мне на глаза. Потому что каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, я хочу вжать тебя в стену и сказать в твой рот: «Нахуй все, Питер. Погнали во Фриско».

В пизду все, Питер, буквально все.   
В первую очередь, в пизду эти игры в шпионов, где ты настойчиво делаешь вид, что мы знакомы только в рамках работы: «О, Дэдпул, новый костюмчик?» - «Это старый, Спайди, так ты запоминаешь, какие из моих вещей надо забрать из химчистки». – «Ты заставляешь меня забывать обо всем, дорогой». Оставим это официальное «Дэдпул», Питер. Ты можешь звать меня «мой повелитель», «мой алмазный бог», «мой яхонтовый жеребец»; если будешь особенно стараться, мы даже дойдем до «Уэйд», размазанное на твоих узких губах с той же целью, с которой девушки мажутся помадой: чтобы нравиться. Ты будешь стараться понравиться мне, выдыхая в мою шею «Уэйд» и ерзая на моих коленях. Ты будешь произносить «Уэйд» так, как другие шепчут: «Трахни меня», «Отдери меня», «Закинь мои ноги за голову и выеби меня так, чтобы я не смог стоять».  
О, Питер, твой язык еще не знает стольких фраз, необходимых для нашего полноценного общения.

Во-вторых, в пизду твою ложную стеснительность. Ну кто так поступает, Питер? Кто типа случайно шьет себе новый костюм только для того, чтобы я заценил его упругую задницу и спросил, сколько раз в нее кончали в прошлом году? Мы ведь оба знаем, что раз пятьдесят как минимум – это если не считать той случайной встречи в Мексике, когда я трахнулся с тобой только потому, что ты был похож на Сейлор Венеру с этой стремной красной повязкой на лбу. Кто, спрашиваю тебя, вздрагивает, когда я просовываю руку между его ног, и шипит мне в рот: «Блядь, увидят же». Увидят – пусть завидуют.  
Ты готов спать в моей квартире, готов разбрасывать шмотки в моей ванной, готов пить из моих чашек, пользоваться моими презервативами и смотреть мое порно – и при этом не готов целоваться на публике. Ну и пускай, что мы оба в костюмах. Говорю тебе, всем насрать. Всем насрать на то, что я заставляю тебя склеивать паутину между домами, чтобы ты, лежа лицом вниз, мог наблюдать за преступностью в районе, пока я тщетно пытаюсь завести потомков, кончая тебе в задницу.

В-третьих, в пизду твои иллюзии насчет будущего, семьи, славы, спокойствия и мира во всем мире. Какое будущее, Питер? Посмотри на себя: тебя четыре раза в месяц имеет человек с раком кожи и шизофренией; у таких, как ты, нет будущего. У них есть сценарии, которые они продают Терри Гиллиаму. Да и зачем тебе семья, Питер? Нахуй семью. «Нахуй все», - подсказывает мой внутренний голос.  
Лучше продай почку и купи Шевроле 1967 года. Ты представляешь, это будет такая громадная тачка, в которой я смогу растягивать тебя, садить задницей на руль и рассказывать восхитительные истории о том, как в один прекрасный день я оттрахаю тебя коробкой передач.  
И на этой малышке, скрипящей со времен Вудстока, мы доедем до побережья, где снимем чердак в каком-нибудь доме у старухи-психопатки, орущей по ночам: «Эти ублюдки не смогли защитить Кеннеди!». Ты будешь утыкаться мне в шею и кусать меня, умоляя убить ее. «Я не такой, Питер», - буду отвечать я, переворачиваясь на бок и взбираясь на тебя. «Я не могу убить эту леди, зато я могу заглушить ее». Ты будешь стонать громко, очень громко, и эта истеричка будет думать, что ты так страдаешь из-за бедственного положения индейцев в резервациях, ну или, в крайнем случае, так своеобразно оплакиваешь Вьетнам.  
Я был во Вьетнаме; тебя заводит то, как от меня пахнет двадцатидневной дизентерией?..

Хватит притворяться, Питер. Я знаю: все эти хриплые смешочки, когда я говорю, что свяжу твои руки твоей же паутиной и не разрешу кончать, пока буду облизывать тебя – а я, можешь быть уверен, оближу тебя всего – это только невысказанное «Ну так чего ты ждешь?». А я и не жду, мальчик. Я предвкушаю.  
Я разведу твои бедра, я не оставлю на тебе ни одного свободного сантиметра – я все покрою тонкой пленкой засохшей слюны и буду дышать на твой багровый член, слушая, как твой голос самоуверенного наглеца превращается в сдавленное нытье: «Отсоси, пожалуйста, отсоси». Я буду смотреть, как белые капли, похожие на те, что сочатся из твоих запястий, расползаются по твоим ногам. Я буду слизывать их, я буду растирать их между пальцев, я поднимусь к твоему рту и спрошу, чувствуешь ли ты, покрывая человека паутиной, что кончаешь на него. Я спрошу: «Твоя сперма такая же твоя сперма липкая, как твоя паутина?». Мне любопытно, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты потерся об меня и спустил. Но вдруг тогда мы намертво склеимся? Я еще не готов предложить тебе совместную жизнь, мой мальчик.

Мой шикарный мальчик со стальными канатами вместо мышц, с луженой глоткой, с узкой задницей и губами старшеклассницы. Мой охуенный мальчик, не знающий о радостях игры в Nintendo, но представляющий, какой кайф можно поймать от римминга.  
Мой мальчик, заставляющий голоса в моей голове надрывно орать: «О да, детка! Разденься!»

Питер.  
«Нам нравится Питер», - это звучит как урчащее, довольное, сытое признание в том, что Питер может остаться не только в моей кровати, но и в моей голове. 

Я отвечаю голосам: «Конечно, блять, нам нравится Питер. Нам нравится, как Питер становится на колени и прижимает свой стояк, надеясь, что я не начну называть себя лесорубом, который подрубит этот ствол. Конечно, нам нравится, как Питер послушно открывает свой горячий рот, уступающий по сексуальности только его славной заднице.   
Нам нравится, как мышцы Питера ходят под плотным спандексом, как сам он прогибается в пояснице и тянется за моей ладонью, стараясь упереться носом в руку и показать, что он послушный мальчик.  
Нам нравится смотреть на Питера, любоваться Питером: это явно какая-то девиация – я гребанный извращенец, без сомнения, я бы и на мертвую шлюху подрочил, но у меня стоит, стоит так, будто вся кровь стекает в член, когда два голоса внутри меня повторяют: «Блядь, какой ты охуительный, Питер».  
И я соглашаюсь: «Какой он охуительный».

Точно, Питер, какой ты охуительный, когда берешь в рот мои пожранные пальцы, втягиваешь фаланги через сомкнутые губы и загоняешь пальцы к щеке, оттягивая кожу. Ты космос, Питер, просто космос: поднимаешь на меня глаза и медленно покачиваешь головой, изображая минет. Как тебе не мерзко, мой стерильный мальчик, которому гладит вещи тетя? Как это ты терпишь вкус моей подгнившей плоти в своем сладком рту? Как ты так томно причмокиваешь и прижимаешься губами к моей кисти, вылизывая языком линии на запястье?  
Я вуайерист; я подглядываю изнутри себя за моим личным спасителем Нью-Йорка, который спускает свои красно-синие штанишки выросшего Питера Пэна и резко двигает рукой, подстраиваясь под темп; мои разошедшиеся по швам пальцы входят внутрь его рта, надавливают на розовый язык, прокатывают слюну до корня и костяшками задевают нёбо. Он рычит, и, хотя в этом комиксе я не умею читать мысли, я слышу, как он просит: «Засунь их внутрь меня, ну давай, Уэйд». Он, выше привстав на колени, подмахивает бедрами и упирается лбом в мой живот, вбирая мою ладонь глубже.

Я будто держу его за челюсть: он обсасывает мои пальцы так тщательно, как будто я плачу ему за это деньги, и чуть прикусывает зубами, выдавливая сукровицу. Питеру нравится, когда я мажу его в крови: он довольно улыбается и резче двигает рукой, представляя, наверное, что это не он такая текущая телка, заглатывающая мою потную ладонь, а это я теку от его прикосновений, от того, как плотно обхватывают его губы мои пальцы.  
И я теку, правда. Когда он, эта жертва оральной фиксации, этот любимчик Фрейда, освобождает рот и водит мокрыми губами по моему костюму – я теку.  
Когда он так проникновенно заглядывает мне в глаза и тянется, чтобы приподнять край моей маски, – я теку.   
Я похож на блядскую подводную лодку с брешью в борту.

Питер дотрагивается пальцами до моего обветренного рта и, обводя контур моих губ, облизывается: я касаюсь соленых подтеков на его подбородке и поднимаюсь выше, стараясь не отравить его своим выдохом.

В пизду, Питер, спасение Нью-Йорка.  
Нахуй весь мир.  
Сегодня ты нужен мне.  
Сегодня – и во все другие дни.  
Аминь.


End file.
